


餐桌上的笑容

by frogko



Category: D - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko





	餐桌上的笑容

餐桌上的笑容  
cp：カツヤミ  
作者：チャナ

胜己做的菜很好吃。

“好吃吗？海云。”

“嗯！ 超级好吃的！ ！ ”

桌上放着热腾腾、香甜的咖喱饭。  
撑着脸颊，在热气腾腾的两人份的饭菜的对面，是微笑着询问我的感想的胜己，我笑着点头。

小胜非常优秀，是一个能比普通人做事情优秀好几倍的人。  
连做菜也不例外。  
简直就像专业的厨师做出来的精美料理一样的极品味道，让人觉得完美无缺。

“啊，太好了！只要海云觉得好吃，那就值得了！ ”

“但是，一直以来实在是很抱歉…总是让胜己当我的专属厨师……”

我们两个现在正在同居中。

因为双方的父母在一个事务所工作，总是忙得连回家的机会都没有，想着与其把孩子单独留在家里，不如干脆让两个孩子一起生活，父母们最后决定了这个同居方案。

所有的家务是轮流按照值班表分担，但是只有做饭是专属厨师胜己一直在负责。

刚开始我也有做饭，可是胜己总是说:“算了，今天还是我来给你做吧！ ”就把我赶出厨房，这样的情况越来越多，渐渐，现在就变成几乎每天都是胜己在做饭。

结果，我完全被禁止进入厨房了。

“但是，明明是为了减轻负担，才一起生活的啊，却总是让胜己做菜，我觉得相当过意不去。”

从刚才的笑容中一转，胜己看到还满满地装在盘子里的菜，他用的哄孩子一样的声音回答我。

“喂，你在说什么呢？ 你刚刚不是也说了我做的菜太好吃了吗？ ”

“不是… 不是那个意思，确实是很好吃没错，但我觉得不能太依赖胜己了。”

“好啦好啦，你不要说话，好好吃我的饭就行了，嘛，吃吧吃吧。”

“真是的……”

胜己和完全听不懂我讲的话一样，一边摆手，一边催促我继续吃饭。

我一边看着他，一边大口地吃着咖喱。  
唔啊，果然还是很好吃。  
虽然不知道是什么味道，应该是各种不同味道绝妙地混合在一起调和形成的。

“喂，你要说什么？ ”

“唔唔。”

看着我嘴里塞得满满的说不出话的样子，胜己笑得停不下来。  
看到他得意忘形的样子，我也忍不住笑了。  
是啊，被胜己温柔地招待了这么好吃的料理，结果我只顾着吃饭了，完全没有道谢，这实在太失礼了。虽然我很难为情，但是这也是他难得的心意，我就好好接受吧。

“那重新来一次，我要开动了。”

“哦。”

我再次把饭送进嘴里。

小胜津津有味地看着我吃饭的样子。  
我被他的视线所注视着，因为饭实在太好吃了，我专注着吃饭，视线没有在胜己的身上。

所以我也完全没有注意到，

看着吃着他自己做的菜的我，胜己陶醉的眼神里隐藏的一股浓浓的热情。

又是和平时一样的生活。

一回到家，玄关处就摆了鞋。 胜己好像已经回来了。当我走到客厅的时候，看到饭厅桌子上已经摆好了晚饭，胜己已经坐在椅子上了。

不知为什么，今天他好像心情相当的好，一直在微笑着。

“小海云，你回来了啊。”

“唉，胜己已经做好晚饭了吗？ ”

“是啊，海云快点坐下吃饭吧。”

“嗯，好的。”

先把包放下，然后想去自己的房间换掉身上的学生制服，但在那之前就被胜己阻止了。

胜己在催促我快一点来吃饭。

为什么今天那么着急呢？

我像是被胜己的催促声追着一样把包放在客厅沙发上，总之先去洗漱池把手洗干净再说。

饭桌上放着颜色鲜艳的包括番茄和西兰花等各种各样的加入了奶油的炖菜，散发出暖烘烘的热气。 配菜是加了很多调味汁和凯撒沙拉的面包。

和往常一样，胜己亲手做的菜看起来还是那么好吃。

“来吧，吃吃看。”

“嗯……我要开动了。”

双手合十后，我拿起勺子，面前的胜己还是撑着脸颊看我，一副不打算动餐具的样子。

“胜己你不吃吗？ ”

“我不用，我现在还不想吃饭。”

这个不注意饮食规律的胜己。

我一边念叨着他，一边匆匆忙忙地夹了一块炖肉。  
突然，一种非常奇怪的味道在我的口内扩散。

(不对，这是什么…！？ ）

带着腥气的苦味一直窜到鼻子里。  
口感也总觉得比小胜一直以来做的炖菜要清淡一些，虽然我的表情变得有点僵硬，但还是捏着鼻子勉强地咽了下去。

“胜己…！！这到底是怎么回事！ ？ ”

“什么？ ”

“总觉得味道完全不一样了啊…！ ？ ”

“嗯，其实用的调味料和平时是一样的，只不过，今天使用的量多了而已。”

“是什么？？？ ”

“每天制作海云爱吃的美味料理时都会加入的东西。”

即使看着我满脸困惑，小胜也还只是笑一笑。  
和那双愉快地眯起的眼睛对视，一阵恶寒涌上了我的后背。

“调味是…平时用的是什么…？ ”

“我喜欢看着海云吃饭。”

“等等你在说什么啊！？ ”

“精子。”

“什么？胜己你在开玩笑吗？ ”

“是我的精子。”

他又用一种若无其事的口吻说了一句让人莫名其妙的话。

“喂，你在说什么啊，小胜，别开玩笑了！ ！ ！ ”

我不由得从椅子上站起来，怒吼道。

“不，是真的，我每天都在海云的饭里混一点进去。”

“哈……？”

“其实从一起生活的时候开始，我就想让海云的身体记住我的味道，只所以好在海云的饭里一点一点地混进去，你有次也喝了我准备的美味牛奶对吧，里面大概也都有我的精液吧。 ”

和佩拉很得意地说话的胜己。

我只能目瞪口呆地看着他，像看着不可思议的东西一样。  
突然我朝下看了一眼的摆在桌上的菜。  
还是热气腾腾的炖菜，其中混有胜己的精液。 仔细一看，调味汁和色拉酱看上去好像也……

也就是说，我到现在为止一直在吃的是…

“噗…！ ！ ！ ”

我的大脑在理解这一切的瞬间，整个人就从喉咙深处被强烈的恶心感侵袭了。  
用双手捂住嘴，我控制不住地向后仰。  
扑通一声我的腿撞到椅子上，我就这样跪倒在了地板上。

“……！ ！ 呕呕、唔呕！ ！ ”

无法忍受从喉咙里传递上来的呕吐感，我一下子把胃里的东西全给吐了出来。  
呕吐物淅淅沥沥掉在地板上，有些还溅到脸和制服上，都一切都给弄脏了。

“你的样子真糟糕啊，小海云”

不知道在什么时候，胜己走过来站在一旁看着我。

“海云，你居然把别人“精心”制作的亲手做的菜给吐出来了。”

“啊！！！够了，你别靠近我！ ”

我忍不住发出悲鸣

“你在想什么啊！ ！ 把精液混在一起吃！ ！ 你疯了！ ！ ”

“哈？ ”

啪！！！

“啊… ？ ”

意识被狠狠地打了一巴掌。  
胜己看着我趴在地板上捂着脸，我感觉脸上还留有热辣辣的疼痛感。

“你在说什么混话？你明明觉得吃起来很美味吧？ ”

“唔…！ ”

“我之前很高兴，以内你说这些菜都很好吃，吃着混着我精子的菜，海云脸上露出了幸福的笑容。那是因为我的精液吧？ 因为混了我的精子所以你才会感觉很好吃呢。每天早晚都看着海云吃饭，我的心情就像是因受到海云欢迎要浑身颤抖着升上天堂一样了，海云在咀嚼吞咽我的一部分，蛋白质通过喉咙到胃消化已经成为身体的营养，也就是说海云现在的一部分身体已经是由我的精子构成了吧？ 还有什么比这更幸福的事情了呢？ 喂，你说呢？小海云。”

我只觉得迷惘，颤颤巍巍地站了起来，我看着他用灼热的眼神又开始笑了起来。

因为害怕我几乎要手足无措了。  
和胜己完全沟通不能，难道至今为止，和我一起生活的他，是虚假的吗？

不对，这看起来疯狂的事情对于胜己来说，反而是正常的。

“唔……啊……”

我整个人抖得直哆嗦，嘴已经不能再发出悲鸣了，只能从喉咙里发出微弱的声音，我被逼到绝境，像已经被野兽捕食的小动物一样，只是喉咙里附着了一些自己的呕吐物，使我的身体变得僵硬，连无意义的反抗都要做不到了。

看着那样狼狈的我。 胜己用抱歉的眼神眨了一下他的红眼睛，轻轻抚摸了我刚刚被打肿了的脸颊。

我被吓得几乎跳起来，胜己并不在意，用大拇指轻轻磨蹭脸颊，用非常温柔的声音小声地对我说

“对不起啊，海云。刚才只是吓你一下罢了，海云只是害羞了对吧？虽然海云有时候总是意外地不听话。但是我还是非常喜欢你，是真的非常喜欢，我很清楚我是爱你的。”

映在他红色的虹膜上的是脸上丝毫没有了血色，已经充满绝望的我的影子。

他把手指滑到我的嘴唇上摩擦，宣布了即将要发生可怕的事情。

“对不起，久等了呢，我马上给海云喝我的精液。”

“不……”

糟糕！原本在抚摸着脸颊的大拇指，突然钻进了我的嘴里。

“唔啊！ ！ ”

胜己的大拇指来回摸索着我的口腔的形状，在脸颊内部柔软的肉和上腭之间来回移动。

不要这样，我感觉自己思绪要坏掉了。

随着在口内盘动的手指数量逐渐增加，我被五根手指死死捏住舌头，描绘牙齿的排列位置，开始抚摸喉咙深处。

"啊，海云的嘴里真是温暖又舒服呢~ "

“唔啊，哈……啊”

我一边听着那些让人羞耻不堪的低语，一边拼命地想张开嘴忍耐着，由于我的身体因为恐惧而动弹不得，连咬住胜己的手指这样的抵抗都做不到。  
被持续蹂躏的喉咙一直有恶心感，从嘴唇里溢出来的唾液还带着口腔的温度一直滑到下巴，五根手指还在蠢蠢欲动，我感觉好痛苦。

讨厌，为什么要这样对我？ 为什么会这样？ 不不要不要啊……求求你……

连求饶的话都说不来，就在我几乎跪在地上快要崩溃的时候，手指突然被拔出来了。

在被充满厌恶的泪水浸透的视野中，有一张正开心微笑着的幼驯染的脸。

“来吧，海云。”

在我还意识不清的情况下，有一个令人恐惧的性器官砸在我的眼前――

“海云~我要开动了。”

他几乎是用了最大的力度！ ！ ！  
那个东西一下子被冲到了我的喉咙的深处。

“嗯、唔嗯嗯！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ？唔呜呜……！ ”

“啊哈哈……真厉害呢，好厉害啊，小海云的嘴巴…海云…！ ！ ”

胜己把我卷曲的长发狠狠扯了起来，沉醉得像只考虑交尾的野兽一样挺动腰肢，胜己那颜色偏浅的阴毛好几次撞到我的鼻柱上，只能在他挺着腰抽出性器的那么短短的一段时间里，我才能呼吸，虽然也得不到多少空气。

阴茎正在以惊人的速度摩擦口腔的粘膜和口水液来获取快感。

速度太快了！ ！ ！ 不行太快了！ ！

那个怪物在我的嘴里一边发出粗暴的水声一边把唾液搅拌成泡沫从口端一点点溢出，我的下颚已经麻木失去知觉，感觉口腔已经不再是我身体的一部分了，脸的下半部分变成了装饰性的空洞。

热与不停的冲击力。  
在模糊的意识中，我已经只能感觉到这个了。不久，洞里的性器开始跳动变大，一股滚烫的热流开始蔓延到整个口腔。

半晌，我呆滞地望着那根可怖的阴茎，然后抬头望着胜己，我一边喘着粗气，一边像恳求似的，又像幼齿的孩子一样不安地对着他撒娇。

然后胜己用已经理所当然的语气说着他已经决定好的事情。

“海云，吃下去，听话。”

心开始变得空落落的，一直到心底，脑袋里某个重要的的螺丝好像脱落了，但是，怀着没有办法只好接受的想法，我的喉咙竭尽全力地一点点一点点地吞咽着。

现在从喉咙流过食道，最后掉进胃里的是胜己的精液。我把敞开的、变得空空的洞展示给他看，同样变得空洞的眼睛直视着他。

“多谢款待。”

胜己露出了一个看起来很开心的笑容。  
他说他最喜欢我吃东西时的笑容了。

我开始觉得已经变得麻痹了的舌头，稍微又能感觉到一开始吃饭时的那种快乐的味道，我试着努力地撑起嘴角把笑容展示给他。

end.


End file.
